Insomniacs Result to Whip Cream Fights
by xxKerii-tan
Summary: Rin and Len are twelve years old, and Rin can't sleep, so Len tells Rin that maybe they should just stay up. But what exactly do they do? ;D Rin and Len are twins, and this is rated T, just in case.


**A/N: Kerii-tan: Wow, hey everybody. This is my first actually finished oneshot! 8D  
Dedicated to _orangeer _because I wrote this for her! :333  
****[I was actually just bored and she told me to write something so I did.]  
This is random and total improv, so the end is like, wut, but anyways.  
****Well, enjoy my random oneshot that was supposed to  
****be a drabble but came out as 2648 word document. llorz**

**But anyways.  
**  
_**Insomniacs Result to Whip Cream Fights.**_

"Len…?" A 12-year-old blonde girl sat up on the bed and turned to her twin brother, who looked just like her, except he had messy hair and a stubby ponytail, as oppose to straight, short hair that bore a white bow.

"Huh?" the boy stirred and sat up next to the girl. "What is it, Rin? It's really late…"

"I can't sleep." Rin pouted, and crossed her arms. Len stared at her for a moment, but then he sighed and sat up straighter.

"Then…let's just stay up." He suggested with a shrug.

"…'Stay up'?" Rin repeated, and Len nodded.

"Yeah. We can stay up and do whatever 'cause we can't sleep." He told her, and she frowned, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, _I_ can't sleep, Len. But _you_ were, just now."

"Er, yeah, I was. But now I'm awake…" Len corrected, sounding a tad bit sad.

"Awww…" Rin pursed her lips and hugged Len. "Rin is very sorry she woke you up." She moved away and Len laughed.

"It's alright, Rin." He patted her head, and Rin giggled.

"So…what do we do now?" Rin asked her twin, and sat on her legs.

"Hmm…" Len crossed his legs, facing Rin, and tapped his mouth with his fingers thoughtfully.

"Umm, we can…uh…uh…I dunno." He wondered, "What _can _we do?"

"Hmm…" Rin looked up, thinking, but then a bright smile crossed her face so that it was practically visible in the dark bedroom. "Oh! I know!"

"Hm?" Len watched Rin hop off the bed and over to the bedroom door. She opened it quietly, peeked outside, and then came back into the room.

"Shh." Rin whispered, holding her index finger to her lips, and she crept out the door. Curious, and anxious of Rin's action, he quietly hopped off the bed and followed Rin out the door.

Rin stopped down the hallway at the linen closet and turned the doorknob with a silent _click! _

"Rin…!" Len whispered, "What are you _doooing_?" He peered over her shoulder as Rin tugged on something in a sleepover bag.

"Len, shh. We can't wake up Miku-neechan, Luka-neechan, Kaito-niisan, or _especially_ Meiko-neesan. Okay?" Rin replied in a harsh whisper, and Len immediately closed his mouth, knowing what would happen if they found out the two were still up at this hour.

Rin pulled out the bag and hefted it up in her arms. She motioned to Len to close the door, and he did, and silently, they trudged back to their bedroom.

"Okay!" Rin set the bag down, kneeling in front of it, and Len did the same.

"What are we going to do, Rin?" he asked, and Rin winked at him.

"Simple!" She opened up the bag, and holding onto it with one hand, she reached inside and starting tugging on the contents. After much tugging and pulling and assistance from Len, Rin had pulled out some type of mat-thing.

Rin and Len crouched over the mat-like object and stared at it with much curiosity.

"So, uh…" Len poked it, fingering the folds on the object. "What is it?"

"It's an _inflatable mattress_." Rin emphasized "inflatable mattress" and then she took another object out of the bag.

"Is…is that a pump?" Len asked, astonishment dripping from his voice, and Rin grinned.

"_Mm-hm._" She searched for the hold in the mattress and stuck the pump's cord into it. "Just watch Len."

She got up on her knees and began to push down on to the pump's handles. With every push, she let out a huff, and Len just stared amazed at the mattress, inflating itself.

"Wow…look at it go…"

"Lennn, I need your help… Can you do the rest?" Rin asked, panting, and Len nodded.

"Okay, I'll try…" Len placed his small, skinny hands on the handles and pushed downward with as much strength as he could use.

"Urrrfff… Wow, this is…_hard_…" Len grunted as he pushed down, and Rin began to straighten out the mattress.

"Len, you only pumped it about 5 times."

"But _still_."

After many alternations, Rin and Len finally had a completely blown-up inflatable mattress in their 12-year-old hands.

"Wow." Len whispered. "It's so big and…and…_squishy-looking_."

"Yeah…" Rin agreed, and they stared at the mattress for another few seconds before Rin clapped her hands, startling Len.

"Okay, Len! Now…" she stood up and gripped the mattress in both of her hands. She pulled it over to the side of her bed and set down the mattress.

"Rin, what're you…?" Len stood up, following Rin, and she stepped onto the bed.

"Len, hand it to, will you?" she told him, and Len nodded. He picked up the mattress which he found surprisingly light, and handed it to Rin, who set it down at the edge of the bed so that now, the mattress was touching the floor and the bed at the same time.

"Umm, now what?" Len asked, and Rin grinned happily.

"We do…this!" Rin hopped down on the mattress and slid down it, head first, slamming into Len at the bottom.

"Whee~!" she squealed, and Len yelped out in shock.

"Ackk—Rin!" he and Rin rolled into the closet door across from their bed and new creation, and sat up.

"Ouch, Rin!" Len moaned in pain, but Rin only laughed.

"Oh, wow, Len, it was so fun! You need to try, you need to try!" she urged, and Len got up nervously.

"Um, okay, Rin, but we shouldn't be too loud…" Len warned, and Rin just pushed him towards the bed.

"Go try it, Len!" she told him, and he nodded, climbing up onto the bed.

Len stood on the tippy-top of the mattress, staring down at the new slide Rin had created. It seemed as if he was to hop onto it, the entire thing would collapse under his weight, and he'd just end up on the floor hurt. Len gulped nervously.

"Len, c'mon! Don't be such a scaredy-cat~!" Rin taunted, and Len frowned, as that remark ignited his motivation.

"Fine, I'll do it!" He clenched his fists and stepped forward, taking a courageous step onto the mattress. With a big gulp of air, Len dropped to the mattress and slid down. But due to the mattress's somewhat slipperiness that made him slide faster, Len couldn't help but to smile and laugh in delight.

"Ha-ha-ha! That _was_ fun!" he laughed, as he reached the bottom, and Rin smiled triumphantly.

"I told you, Len~" Rin poked him, and Len laughed.

"I wanna' go again!" Len scrambled to get up, but Rin grabbed his arm quickly.

"Nooo, _I'm_ going!" she pouted, and then Len did too.

"But I wanna' go!" He complained, and Rin frowned.

"Well, so do I!" she whined, and Len got up in her face.

"Urggh…" he growled, and then Rin and Len began to try out different growls at each other.

"Ynnnrgghhh!"

"Argggghhh!"

"Yrggghhhh!"

"Nnnghhhh—"

And then, all of a sudden, the door swung open, and Rin and Len turned around, startled.

"Ne… What're you two doing…?"

Rin gasped, and Len frowned, his eyes wide. "Er—Kaito-niisan?"

"Nnn… You two need to go to sleep." Kaito mumbled, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

"Um—" Rin started, but then Kaito turned around.

"The entire house can hear you; now go to sleep…"

With a quiet shut, the door closed and Rin and Len stood quietly on the carpeted floor, staring at the door. A few moments passed, and then Len decided to speak.

"I think we were to loud…" he said, and Rin snorted.

"No way, Len." She scoffed, and turned away from him with a huff. Len frowned, hurt by his sister's tone of voice and looked down sadly. Rin detected this, and turned back around towards her twin.

"Um…Len, I didn't…"

"I'm sorry, I know what I said was stupid…" he sniffed, tiny tears forming in his eyes, and Rin frowned in shock.

"Uh-uh, uh—" she stuttered, at loss of what to do while her brother began to cry.

"I know it was the wrong thing to say…and…" he sniffed again, and Rin awkwardly pulled Len into a hug.

"Um, it's okay, Len, I was just mad at how Kaito-niisan came in. I got upset. It's not your fault." She told him, trying to sound reassuring, and Len looked at her, his eyes wet.

"R-really?" he sniffed, and Rin nodded.

"Yes, I promise." She smiled, and Len smiled back, wiping away his tears.

"Okay." He said and then the two hopped back into bed, pushing the mattress off, and got under the covers.

"Now let's actually try to go to sleep," Len said, and Rin nodded.

"Good call." She answered, and the two lied there, silently for a few moments.

"…Len, I can't sleep."

"Rin, it's only been a minute."

"Well!" Rin sat up, and crossed her arms against her chest. "I still can't sleep! It won't work!"

Len sat up as well next to his sister and pondered for a second.

"Um… Count oranges?" Len suggested.

"That doesn't work, though…"

"Count bananas?"

"Not that either."

"…Uh, Takolukas?" Len said, hopefully, and Rin groaned.

"Len, I'm not gonna' count anything."

"Not even backwards from 100 to 0?"

"No, Len."

"…"

A silence crept among the pair and they sat there, Rin staring at her feet under the covers, and Len, who just sat there, poking at his toes.

"Len, I'm hungry." Rin said plainly, and Len began poking at his little toe.

"Rin, y'know we can't go into the kitchen now."

"I knoooow, but I wanna' eat something. Aren't you hungry, too?"

The thought tugged at Len's mind, and he couldn't help but think about the relaxing, sweet taste of a banana in his mouth; he drooled at the thought of it.

After a short moment, Len stood up on the bed, looking down at Rin.

"Alright, let's go."

Rin grinned and the two crept into the hallway.

* * *

"Rinnn, be careful with that." Len told Rin as she held the knife against the orange peel.

"Don't worry, Len, I saw Miku-neechan do this for me today." Rin assured him, as she held the knife with a shaky but focused hand.

"Uhh, okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Len sighed and leaned against the counter holding a banana in his hands. He peeled it slowly and was about to bite it until he was stopped by Rin's voice.

"Oops."

That couldn't be good.

"Rin…" Len turned towards Rin, "what happened…?" he looked at Rin and saw that Rin was gripping her hand with a large amount of force, and that she has blood dripping from her fingers.

"Oh my—Rin! What are you doing?" Len gasped, and ran towards Rin.

"The orange rolled away from me…" Rin said emotionlessly, and Len grabbed a wet paper towel, dabbing it against Rin's cut hand.

"I thought you promised me you knew how to do this…" Len sighed, wiping the blood away, and Rin pouted.

"I did. The orange just rolled away from me, Len." Rin said, and Len tossed the paper towel away, and started going through a basket looking for band-aids. He walked to her and placed the band-aid on her cut.

"Now, you're going to be careful, right?" Len asked her sternly, and Rin nodded.

"Yeah, gotcha', Len."

"That's not too reassuring."

"Aww, Len, quit being a worry-wart." Rin teased and walked past him towards the fridge, and pulled out a can of whip-cream.

"…What're you doing with that…?" Len asked, his voice cautious, and Rin smirked.

"I want whip cream, Lennnn." She said, and popped the cap off and started to spray some of the cream onto her finger. She licked her finger and squealed.

"Mm, it tastes so good~" she sang, and Len walked forwards.

"Oh, really?" he asked curiously, and Rin smiled.

"Yup! Here, you want some?" she asked him, and he grinned.

"Yes, please!" Len held out his hand, and Rin shook the large can.

"Alright then, Len, you asked for it." She reached up and then sprayed the contents out on top of Len's head.

"Uwah—Rin? What're you—" Len gasped, startled, and Rin giggled, spraying more of the cream on him.

"Haha, Len, you look like Kaito when we come home from grocery shopping~" Rin joked, and Len blushed, and clenched his fists.

"I do not!" he denied angrily, and snagged the can from her hand and sprayed Rin's face.

"Yeek-!" Rin screeched as the cold cream dripped from her face. "Len~!" she whined, and Len smirked.

"Heh. Now you look like a _snowman_, Rin." Len taunted, and Rin growled in anger.

"I'm not a snowman!" She leapt for Len, grabbing for the can, but instead gets his hair.

"Ow—that hurts! And I'm not Kaito when we come home from grocery shopping!"

"So I'm not snowman!" Rin told him, grabbing at his shirt while Len tried to pry Rin off. "At least a snow_woman!" _

"Let go of my shirt, Rin!" Len cried, and Rin and Len began to tackle each other, no longer fighting for the whip cream can.

"Yrrghh…" Rin growled at Len while he began tugging on her bow. "Len, let go of me!"

"Then let go of me!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two let go of each other, the can rolling away, under the table, and the two fell down to the messy, whip cream-covered floor. Panting, Rin tried to catch her breath, while Len picked at his shirt, trying to wipe off the whip cream.

"Eww, now I smell like whip cream." Len whined, and Rin frowned.

"Same. I'm all messy now." She agreed sadly, and the two sat there, picking at their clothing. After that, they sat at the table, quietly.

"Nnn…now I'm bored." Len mumbled into his arms, and Rin nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I'm…tired…now…" she said, sleepily, and Len nodded in agreement.

"…Same…" And then he and Rin's heads fell towards each other so that now they were leaning against each other, asleep, covered in whip cream.

* * *

"Yeah, I heard yelling." Miku told Luka, who was slowly getting up from her bed.

"…Really? Now that you mention it, I think I did too." Luka agreed, placing her book done. "I thought it was just me, but I guess it wasn't…"

"Yeah, well, c'mon, let's go check it out before Mei-chan does!" Miku urged, and Luka nodded.

"Yes, I am quite curious to see what's going on."

The two left Luka's room and looked down the hallway.

"Hmm. The kitchen light's on." Miku stated, and Luka nodded.

"Yes, yes it is. Let's go see." Luka started walking forward, and Miku followed up behind her. When they reached the kitchen, they both gasped in surprise.

"Oh my gosh." Miku gasped, staring in amazement at the messed floor, and Luka sniffed the air.

"Whip cream." She confirmed.

"Yeah, you got that right." Miku said, and walked around the piles of whip cream on the floor. "Now…" she stepped up to the table and pointed to Rin and Len. "What are these two doing here?"

Luka raised an eyebrow and walked up next to Miku, observing the twins, leaning on the table, asleep, and splattered with cream.

"Hmm, seems like we know who got into the whip cream." Luka said, and Miku nodded slowly.

"You bet." she bent forward and tapped Rin and Len's foreheads. "Hey, you two, time to wake up and go to your bed." She said, and then the twins blinked, waking up.

"Hnn…? Why is it so bright…?" Len mumbled, shielding his eyes from the light, and Miku sighed.

"You're in the kitchen, you know." Miku informed him, and Rin groaned.

"Miku-neechan...! I'm tired, I wanna' sleep…" she moaned, and Len sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"That's not what you said in the first place, Rin." Len groaned facing Rin, and she attempted a smirk.

"I know~"

-_Insomniacs Result to Whip Cream Fights.: END-_

**A/N: Kerii-tan: Yes, Rin is somewhat evil, and Len is kind of shota-like, but we all love them anyways, am I right? Right?  
So that's what I think 12-year old insomniacs do when they get bored and can't sleep. ll= A=  
_Review please, before I lose all my sanity and I draw Len in embarrassing outfits. /hit._**


End file.
